Liquid compositions comprising high solvent content for cleaning hard surfaces are well known in the art. Generally these high solvent content cleaning compositions provide good/excellent cleaning. Low VOC (volatile organic compound) hard surface cleaning compositions are desirable due to environmental considerations. Low VOC hard surface cleaning compositions are produced by removing the high vapour pressure organic solvents from the cleaning compositions, however, removal of these solvents results a loss of cleaning and shine performance.
Often, low VOC hard surface cleaning compositions are providing inferior cleaning and are difficult to formulate to be phase stable. Additionally the shine benefit of low VOC hard surface cleaning compositions is often inferior due the faster evaporation rate of VOC content. Furthermore, low VOC hard surface cleaning compositions have been difficult to formulate to form of clear, phase stable and aesthetically pleasing solution. Finally, Low VOC compositions have been more expensive to produce in comparison to their VOC alternatives.
Thus, the objective of the present invention is to provide a phase stable low VOC hard surface cleaning composition exhibiting excellent cleaning performance benefit upon contact of low VOC hard surface cleaning compositions on soil while providing an adequate shine benefit. An additional objective of the present invention is to be able to formulate higher level and/or stronger perfumes to increase the longevity of the perfume.
It has now been found that these objectives can be met by the low VOC hard surface cleaning compositions according to the present invention.
An advantage of the present invention is that the low VOC hard surface cleaning compositions may be used to clean hard surfaces made of a variety of materials like glazed and non-glazed ceramic tiles, enamel, stainless steel, Inox®, Formica®, vinyl, no-wax vinyl, linoleum, melamine, glass, plastics and plastified wood.